


JeanxEren Highschool AU *READ NOTES*

by CroweButt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Modern Era, Multi, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroweButt/pseuds/CroweButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The bleachers aren’t even comfortable...’ Jean snarled to himself. The first<br/>volleyball game of the season, and Sasha drags him all the way out so she could man spot. He had tried to convince her otherwise. What self respecting straight man wears booty shorts, anyways?!<br/>-<br/>Highschool Volley ball AU, Rated Explicit for (possible) further chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JeanxEren Highschool AU *READ NOTES*

**Author's Note:**

> Some thing one of my friends and I came up with in the comic book store downtown.  
> I have ideas for further chapters, but I don't know if I'll continue or not. Let me know if I should continue the series, and I will! :)
> 
> EDIT! (11/29/14)  
> First official chapter can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2693180/chapters/6026474 )  
> !!!! <3

 

 _'The bleachers aren’t even comfortable...’_ Jean snarled to himself. The first volleyball game of the season, and Sasha drags him all the way out so she could man spot. He had tried to convince her otherwise. What self respecting straight man wears booty shorts, anyways?!  
         The bored teen sighed, loud enough for his friend to tell he wasn’t enjoying himself. Sasha, eyes fixed on the benches on the side lines, elbowed Jean just a bit too hard in the ribs.   
“Fuck! What the hell d’you want?!”  
“Over there, third to the right.” The brunette girl whispered, and why she did, Jean wasn’t too sure. Every one else was too busy in their own conversation, or yelling at the top of their lungs.  
“Connie Springer?” Jean almost mused, taking a look at who Sasha had pointed out, he cackled.  
“No way, fucking baldie!?” He couldn't contain his shit eating grin.  
“Fuck you, Jean! First of all: It’s a buzz cut, and secondly: Have you seen his legs?” Sasha sighed lightly. The girl was built like a giraffe. She had bright eyes and chestnut brown hair. Jean didn't understand why she liked Connie. He had to be a foot shorter than her. This, of course, wasn’t any reason on it’s own not to like someone, but she always spewed bull shit to Jean about having that ‘fairy-tale kiss’. Jean snickered to himself.  
“Yeah, you have fun with your stupid kiss, He’ll be the one on his toes.” Sasha rolled her eyes, elbowing her friend in the side again, no less gentle.  
         Jean went back to watching the game as Sasha chatted on and on. The teen let her talk, not paying her much mind. His lazy golden brown eyes followed the white ball, being passed into two slender, tanned hands belonging to a boy in the corner.  
 _‘Oh God...’_ Jean’s eyes widened slightly, taking in the sight. The server was noirette; as fragile looking as those beautiful hands that sent the ball flying across the court. the paler teen beside Sasha continued to study the smaller male on the gymnasium floor. He had a gorgeous set of Caribbean blue eyes that made Jean’s knees quiver. - They would have been weak if he were standing. - His skin was sun-kissed, a very light tan that only made those captivating teal orbs pop out more against the frame of his feathery black hair.

He had to have that boy.


End file.
